Sweet Tooth
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: In which a drunken Mika appeared at Yuu's doorstep on Halloween, dressed up as a very hot-looking vampire: "Nooo -hic- Yuu-chan don't leave me " Mikaela quickly hugged the green-eyed man from behind, all the while giggling like a little child. "Play -hic- with me, pwease ?" 'Oh Lord. Why tonight of all nights' Yuu sighed and rubbed his temple tiredly. (TWO-SHOT)
1. Chapter 1: Drunk Mika Spells Trouble

**A/N: Hey again~ I'm back with a Mikayuu Halloween one-shot in order to celebrate Halloween today~ so without further ado, I present to you Sweet Tooth! (Tbh the title has nothing to do with the story at all lol im so random I know)**

 **Warning: Unbetaed**

 **Disclaimer: OnS is not mine**

* * *

 **Sweet Tooth**

Tonight was Halloween night. A fun and thrilling night where people would dressed up in different spooky costumes, doing trick-or-treating with their friends or just partying all night long. But here he was struggling to meet the deadlines for his pile of untouched assignments. Screw his life. Amane Yuuichirou sighed for the umpteenth time.

By the time he finished the final sentence of his last essay, he was already drained of energy and lost the spirit to experience Halloween altogether.

"Uhh.. so tired..."

Yuuichirou rolled on top of his bed and was fast asleep in no time.

* * *

 **Ting! Tong!**

The doorbell rang. Amane Yuuichirou blinked open his bright green eyes and sleepily checked the time on his phone. Were the kids in his neighbourhood still going around doing trick-or-treating?

03:30 A.M.

 _'Eh? It's half past three in the morning. Who the heck comes this late at night..?'_

Without wasting another thought, the black-haired male shut his eyes close once more. He had a rough time completing all of his assignments today since he's the type to do everything at the last minute. So, the exhausted Yuuichirou was not going to bother entertaining some crazy brats who would still go candy-hunting at this time of the day.

But, mercy was not on his side. His ears were immediately bombarded by the nonstop ringing of the doorbell.

"AHHH FINE, I'M COMING SO SHUT THE F*** UP ALREADY!" The baggy-eyed college student exploded as he was forced to jump out of the comfort of his bed to answer the door. And beat the crap out of whoever it was outside his house while he's at it.

* * *

"Do you realise what time it is - ...eh..?" Words were cut short from the young man with messy dark hair. Owner of round emerald eyes stared in shock at the sight before him.

"Trick or -hic- treat~~~"

At his doorstep, stood a very familliar blonde with sapphire eyes in a vampire costume. It was none other than his childhood friend.

"Mika..?"

His full name was Shindo Mikaela, voted as the most beautiful person in their university. And yes, right now he looked absolutely dashing in that black and red outfit of his. He was wearing a sleeveless maroon double-breasted vest on top of a gray long-sleeved shantung shirt accompanied with a black satin cape and fitted black slacks which complemented his lean figure perfectly.

The said person staggered and fell into his arms as soon as he opened the door. "Yuu-chan~~~ I'm -hic- home~" Mikaela squeezed the other man into a tight hug. His fake little fangs protruded out of his pink lips cutely as he grinned from ear to ear.

Yuuichirou fastened his hold onto the red-faced colleague of his when he felt the other slowly slipping down to the ground. A strong smell invaded his nostrils not long after. "Ugh, you reeked of alcohol Mika!" A grunt escaped his lips as he dragged the wasted blonde to the sofa and tossed him almost recklessly.

"Stay here. I'll get you a glass of water." Yuu said as he got up from the couch to head to the kitchen. But then, he felt a soft hand tugging his wrist.

"Nooo -hic- Yuu-chan~ don't leave me~~" Mikaela quickly hugged the green-eyed man from behind, all the while giggling like a little child. "Play -hic- with me, pwease~?" The plastered blonde continued laughing merrily, sticking to his back like a superglue.

'Oh Lord, why tonight of all nights?' Yuu sighed and rubbed his temple tiredly. He had known the blonde for almost twelve years now, long enough to know that this so-called 'angel incarnation' (as mentioned by every other student who laid eyes on him) was completely alcohol intolerant. And to add to his misery, Mika was a happy drunk whenever he took a sip of alcoholic beverage or even a bite of cake containing wine. The beautiful blonde would become all clingy and behave childishly exactly like what he was doing now. He was that bad at holding in his liquor.

"Why and how did you get yourself intoxicated again?" Yuu asked rhetorically, not that he's expecting a believable explanation from a drunkard anyway. Because Mika would never drink unless he was forced to, since that perfectionist blonde was so embarrassed to be seen drunk by anyone else. Yuu remained the only one who had seen him in this state he was in right now.

And maybe it was better that way. Heavens know what would befall the blonde should he be left in this state to someone other than Yuu. Else Mika would definitely be attacked by perverted wolves lusting over his body.

Mika hummed and answered nevertheless, "A little witch told me -hic- to drink a special potion." The blonde's voice was muffled by the fabric as he planted his face flat on Yuu's back while talking. "She -hic- said it would make Yuu-chan happy -hic- ehehehee~" He popped his head up again so that their faces came close together, their noses almost touching, "Nee, Yuu-chan... are you happy _now_?" Mika's voice suddenly dropped a note lower, his enticing sapphire eyes gazed intensely into Yuu's emerald ones. Almost as if any trace of docility in him was erased completely and replaced by a more predatory version of Mika.

 **Ba-dump!**

Yuu could feel the heat rose up to his cheeks and his heart started to race like a jet. He finally realised how dangerously close their bodies were and the feeling of Mika's hot breath down his neck didn't made it any better. The butterflies in his tummy were now doing a three sixty degree backflip or something.

"W-witch? Wh-who could that be?" Yuu turned his face away from the blonde who was snuggling closer to his back once more, arms wrapping around his waist. He cursed himself internally for stuttering his words out. 'Where the hell did the happy go lucky Mika disappeared to?' Yuu then was hit by a sudden revelation.

 _'...told me -hic- to drink a special potion.'_

"What the hell was in that potion?!" He cluck his tongue in irritation. 'Damn, Shinoa. Always doing unnecessary things.'

Then, he let out a startled moan when he felt a prickling sensation down his neck. "Nngh!"

Yuu turned as still as a statue.

 **Oh. God. Mika. Was. Literally. Biting. Him.**

"Mi- Mika! Wha-wha-what are you doing?!" Yuu squirmed to release himself from the blonde's embrace, but to no avail. There it was. Mika's superhuman strength whenever he's drunk. The green eyed man added panickingly, "Do-don't bite me! You're not a freakin' vampire!"

"But... Yuu-chan's blood. I want it... _Can I have some?_ " Mikaela murmured into Yuuichirou's ear in the most seductive way possible. "Hn..!" Yuu shuddered involuntarily and accidentally nodded to the blonde's absurd request. His face instantaneously turned scarlet. "T-that's so unfair." He pouted whilst rubbing his reddened ear sulkily.

Since young, Yuu had always been sensitive around the ears, especially when touched by others. And Mika used to tease him about it all the time. How dare Mika used his weakness against him in this kind of situation.

The blonde swiftly changed their positions so that Yuu was now lying on the couch with Mika pressing hard against him, one of his knees situated in between the other's legs. Yuu gasped in pleasure before covering his mouth with the back of his hand. His face now resembled that of an overripe tomato. Mika simply chuckled lightly before slowly removing Yuu's hand and planting a chaste kiss onto the tender lips. Slender pale fingers trailed down Yuu's chest and unbuttoned his shirt effortlessly. "Then, thank you for the meal, Yuu-chan." Mika whispered gently into Yuu's ear once more before nipping the base of his neck.

"A-ah! You idiot..!"

Heck, Mika was no angel. If it's anything, he was definitely the _**wretched**_ _**devil**_ himself!

Alas, Yuu realised this a tad too late.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's all for today~ Happy Halloween, everyone. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mutual Feelings

**Shiro: Due to countless requests I received from a friend of mine and other readers in AO3, I'm back with the second chapter~ so this has become a two-shot instead... enjoy some Mikayuu smut! :D**

* * *

 **A few hours prior...**

"Eh, Yuu-chan's not coming tonight?" Mika's shoulders fell slightly. He was looking forward to see his beloved Yuu-chan in a Halloween costume. He, himself, was in a very elaborate vampire get-up that an overly eager Shinoa and Mitsuba had picked up for him for the grand inter-university Halloween party taking place in their university central hall. Which part of him looked like a vampire again?

"I heard from Shinoa that the idiot is struggling with his essays right now." Kimizuki, a second-year student from a neighbouring medical school, said with a snicker. He was dressed up as a Frankenstein, a large fake screw protruding from one side of his head.

Mika sighed in agreement, "He's an idiot all right..." _Procrastination is the thief of time, Yuu-chan._ The blonde knew his childhood friend like the back of his hand. He was very well-informed that Yuu didn't mention anything about this so he could go ahead and enjoy himself at the party with Kimizuki and the rest of their friends. ' _But, it's not the same without you, baka Yuu-chan.'_ He almost pouted, feeling rather down without his boisterous green-eyed friend around.

Just then, a bubbly brunette came running towards them, he was all covered up in white bandages from head to toe. "Sorry I'm late, Kimizuki-kun, Mika-kun! It's so hard to move in these..." Yoichi grumbled in dissatisfaction as he shuffled forwards in difficulty.

"Aren't you a cute little mummy?" Kimizuki slipped his arms around Yoichi's small waist and lovingly pecked one of his exposed cheeks, from where the bandage had fallen off. "Mika-kun's wa-watching us, Kimizuki-kun..!"

"Doesn't matter." A smug smile plastered on the Frankenstein's face.

"Mou, Kimizuki-kun... Have some decency!" Yoichi whined while lightly smacking his boyfriend's arm.

Mika smiled as he quietly observed his friends' antics. It was no secret that the two of them were seeing each other right now. To be honest, he admired Kimizuki's dedication in keeping a long distance relationship with Yoichi, who's studying in the same university as Mika and Yuu, but not Kimizuki. The pink-haired man decided to become a doctor in order to cure his sickly younger sister, Mirai, but held no one in his heart as a lover except for Yoichi. Hence, the long distance relationship. The two of them often meet up during the weekends for dates and sometimes Kimizuki would pick Yoichi up with his car for a drive. To put it simply, you could say that Mika was rather jealous of their open relationship.

The blonde had liked his childhood friend, Amane Yuuichirou, for a while now. And it was also no secret in their circle of friends since he had been hinting it through his actions countless times. The main problem was that the oh-so dense Yuu had yet to realise his feelings.

How frustrating was that?

The answer: **Plenty** _ **.**_

As ridiculous as it sounds, the ever so confident Shindo Mikaela seemed to be stripped off of all his confidence whenever it concerned the man named Yuuichirou. Mika just didn't have enough courage to confess to the black-haired man in fear of getting rejected or worst, friend-zoned by his lovely Yuu-chan. He had been in love with Yuu for eight long years now. What's the harm in waiting some time more? The poor blonde could only scream in agony internally (since he had a reputation as the university's most beautiful person to protect...). And thus, the internal anguish scream.

"My, my~ the three of you look absolutely dashing~" A sweet sugary voice came from behind them. The three men turned their heads to see a petite lilac-haired woman in a witch costume. Shinoa was the little she-devil of the uni, known for her mischief and devilish schemes, mostly for the source of her own entertainment.

"Sh-Shinoa, wait! Don't leave me behind..!" Another female voice, sounding very embarrassed, squeaked from behind the small witch. Mitsuba was covering her exposed legs awkwardly, all the while complaining shyly, "I-I looked weird in this get-up! The s-skirt's too short!" The twin-tailed woman blushed furiously in her Little Red Riding Hood dress coordinated none other by her purple-haired friend.

"Nonsense, Micchan, you look absolutely adorable! Shinoa smiled coyly while pushing the blondie to the front. "Right, guys?"

Yoichi and Kimizuki, now in their full lovey-dovey mode, simply nodded once before drowning themselves into their own world. Mika, on the other hand, being the gentleman he was, flashed a charming smile before smoothly saying, "Don't worry. The outfit suits you perfectly, Mitsuba."

Mitsuba immediately screeched like a banshee, "He-hearing that from so-someone who's more beautiful t-than me doesn't ma-make me h-h-happy at all, idiot!" She blurted out, but blushing all the same.

"Ara, our dear Micchan is such a tsun-tsun~" Shinoa playfully remarked, poking the other woman's cheek with her index finger.

"GAHH! SHINOA, _**SHUT UP**_!"

Seconds later, the ground started to shake. Soft rumbles from afar grew nearer and nearer, almost as if a stampede was well on its way, followed by high-pitched screaming, ear-whipping cheering, whistling and incoherent speeches, all heading towards one direction; Mika.

"Looks like your fan club is here Mika-san," Shinoa said, all sing-song like. The runt-sized woman turned to her left to see the spot where the blonde once stood was now empty. "Ah, he's gone."

"Mikaela-sama kyaaa~" "OMG where is he?!" "I swear I could've smelt his scent here just now!" A pack of 'raging' fan-girls and fan-boys alike, arrived at the scene, disappointed to be met with a gay couple shamelessly flirting with each other (although some females were squealing and snapping pictures), a tiny witch (might just be the devil herself) and a very red Red Riding Hood (said blonde was displaying a full body blush). But, no handsome Prince Mikaela anywhere in sight. "And here I thought I could get a photo of him in his Halloween costume..." Some of the girls murmured disappointedly. While on the boys' side, "And here I thought I could take a pic of Mika in this maid costume/cat ears/nurse uniform," (not really Halloween-ish but yeah...). To them, Mika was their goddess, a beacon lighting up the darkness in their hearts (corny I know).

Shinoa hooted gleefully, "You mean you want _**these**_ photos?" She produced a collection of pictures of Mika in his vampire clothing out of thin air.

"No way?! You had them all along? How? Why?!" The pack chorused together.

"Ehe, I have my own resources. Come now~ I'm selling these precious shots of your beloved prince/goddess for only 1000 yen per pic!" Shinoa grinned evilly as a majority of them groaned in disbelief. What a rip-off! But, in the end, the money and the blonde's photos still exchanged hands.

'Hmm~ I should repay Mika-san for this easy money. Ah, I know how...' "Micchan, take care of these for me 'cuz I need to go somewhere! See ya~" Shinoa handed the photos to Mitsuba before slipping away as swift as a ninja through the large crowd. "O-oi, Shinoa wait! Kimizuki and Yoi - wait, they're gone as well?! GUYS!" Poor Mitsuba was left alone to handle the frenzied crowd that were snatching at the pictures like hungry wolves. 'Mika had to deal with this shit all day? Sorry, I don't think I ever wanna be so sinfully beautiful then...' Mitsuba sweatdropped.

Violet eyes gleamed with a brilliant plan and a Cheshire cat smile stretched across Shinoa's lips. She knew where to find that blonde during times like this. All thanks to her stalking ability.

* * *

"Mika-san."

Mika turned his head around to see the little witch waving at him with a beaming smile. "Ah, Shinoa... no one's with you, right?" Sapphire eyes briefly scanned the area. He could never be too careful around the small but sly woman. They were currently high up on the clock tower of the university, a prohibited place for students, which of course was a perfect spot for hiding. Although Mika was usually good in handling his self-proclaimed fans, right now he simply wanted to be alone for a while to lament on his current problem; Yuu-chan. "Do you want to see Yuu-san?" Shinoa didn't even have to guess the plain as day answer. "I can help you with that. After all, Mika-san is the only one who can make Yuu-san happy." She conjured a small vile containing purplish liquid and dangled it in front of the clueless blonde.

"What is that..?" Mika eyed the bottle in great wary, Shinoa and a weird-looking glass vile undeniably reeked of danger and suspicion altogether. Shinoa's smile never left her face, "It's a magic potion that will help both Yuu-san and you. Poor Yuu-san must be tired from his mountain of assignments, drink this and you can definitely cheer him up!"

But unfortunately, Mika was not so easily persuaded. "What is _**in**_ that potion again..?" He repeated, this time daring his little friend to lie to him as piercing blue eyes transfixed on pale purple ones.

' _This blondie is as sharp as ever._ ' Shinoa grimaced. "It contains the ingredient to bring you and Yuu-san together. This potion will give you the necessary courage you need, Mika-san." The witch replied as earnestly as she could. She may be devious and a trickster at times, but this time, she honestly wanted to help Mika in getting together with Yuu. In fact, the rest of them do. 'Consider this a little gift from me, Mika-san.' "Ah, look! It's Yuu-san~" Shinoa pointed downwards knowing too well her effort in distracting Mika might be a futile attempt but the short moment the blue-eyed man was distracted, she immediately slipped the vile into Mika's mouth and poured the liquid down his throat.

Not having enough time to react, Mika staggered backwards, his body suddenly felt sluggish and heavier after swallowing the mysterious liquid by surprise. "Sh-Shi...noa... what did you..?" Shinoa watched as Mika slowly lose consciousness. "Leave it to us, Mika-san~ Your wish will soon come true, ufu~"

 _Yuu-chan._

* * *

"Ughhhh... I hate my life right now..." A young man with messy dark hair planted his cheek on his study desk, his hands frozen on the keyboard of his laptop. Yuuichirou still have two essays (each a 3000 word count) left to write. But, he was so tired or brain-fried or whatever term that could best describe the suffocating and unpleasant exhaustion he felt right now. Yuu's mind unconsciously wandered off to a certain golden-haired, pale-skinned man with enticing sapphire eyes, his dear childhood friend, Mikaela. "Help me, Mika... Yeah right, I've been nothing but a nuisance to him. He deserves some fun time without me dragging him down with my own problems..."

Truth be told, Yuu felt a little confused. Lately, he wanted nothing more than to spent time with the blonde, no matter how short. They've been together for as long as Yuu could remembered, always doing things or going somewhere together so it's only natural he had this strong urge to be with Mika at this moment too, right? And Mika was the only one who understood him best, he was always there for Yuu when he needed him the most. And I care for him deeply too, as a brother, right? He's like a family to me. But, somewhere at the back of his mind, a small voice mockingly said, 'That's not it. You look at him as more than a family. Those delectable sapphire eyes, smooth milky white skin, that kissable plump lips. You wanted Mika all for yourself right? Admit it, Yuu. You wanted him to be more than just a family. You – '

"Ahhh! Screw this! Imma get this crap done with and head straight to bed!" Yuu slapped both of his cheeks as a self wakeup call. That was close. He should stop thinking about Mika in the mean time. Because whenever he did, it would always results in him being torn between wanting Mika as a family or more than that. But, if Mika was not family, then what was he? What could Yuu possibly want him to be? Shortly after, he started typing like a madman, trying to clear his thoughts of Mika.

 _I wish you were here right now, Mika._

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

"Mi...ka..! Stop teasing me already..." Yuu shuddered whenever Mika planted sensual kisses on his neck and collarbone. Then, he felt a slim hand trailing down his chest and abdomen; it went lower and lower until it almost touched his – "W-wait a minute! Mika, where do you think you're touching – ah!" Yuu instantly panicked, barely grabbing the wandering hand in time. Although given the fact that his friend was drunk, isn't this going too far? They're both men, dammit! Not that Yuu have anything against gays (heck, his two best buddies were dating each other right now). But mostly because it's Mika doing these things to him right now. He didn't want the blonde to do things he'll regret later on. And having sex based solely on lust and not love was the one thing Yuu found unacceptable. Even though he wanted the blonde in that sense, it won't mean a thing if Mika didn't feel the same way he did. "Stop, Mika."

Mika stopped his kissing spree and looked up, his face still flushed pink. "Why – hic – Yuu-chan~ ..eh..?" Sapphire eyes widened at the sight of a teary-eyed Yuu frowning slightly below him. "Y – yuu..? Why are you..?" Mika sobered up a bit, too baffled by the other man's tears. That was when it hit him. _Of course_. He hadn't even confessed his feelings to Yuu yet. Acting on impulse, he pounced on the man first without uttering the words he meant to say before they take the next stage. The orders he had planned in his mind were all jumbled up now. "Will you regret this afterwards, Mika..?" Yuu bit his lips, what was he asking? That's not what he should be saying. _This was wrong._ Hurry up and reject him. _Mika_ _was his family._ Tell him to stop, say no. _So, they can't do this._ Hurry – Yuu's mind stopped in its track when he felt something wet dripping on his cheek.

Eh? Mika's...crying?

Tears continued to stream down Mika's face and rolled off to hit Yuu's cheeks. "I always wanted you.. more than a friend... more than a brother or family! But, I – I didn't mean... to force myself on you... Yuu-chan is – hic – important to me..!" Sniffles and sobs escaped from the blonde's mouth, the guilt he felt overpowering his desire to make Yuu his. "I'm sorry, Yuu-chan... D – don't hate me... please..."

The stunned Yuu watched the blonde slowly breaking down into tears, colourless pearls dropping from his sea blue eyes, his frail body shaking as he cried. Witnessing the always rollicking man he'd known for years was now crying his eyes out, Yuu's heart squeezed in pain. "I can never hate you." The weeping Mika flinched momentarily. Yuu managed a pat on Mika's head and pressed on, "Mika, I can never hate you and I don't hate it, only if it's you. I don't mind doing these kinda things with you, okay? Do you know why, Mika?" His last question came out as a whisper. Yuu turned his face away when he saw Mika staring intently at him, analysing his every word in precision. That was corny as hell. God, talk about embarrassing. "Then, do you know why I'm doing these things to Yuu-chan and Yuu-chan only?" Mika asked not long after, the expression in his eyes became unreadable.

"It's because..." Yuu said.

"It's because..." Mika trailed after.

 _One, two, three._

"I love you." Both of them said in unison. They froze for a moment before bursting into laughter at the ridiculousness of it all. So they were worried over nothing. If only the two of them were honest about their feelings since the beginning, then they could have avoided this tear-jerk mess. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted up from him, Mika smiled blissfully as he wiped away his tears. After that, a sly smirk pasted on his charming face, "Yuu-chan needs to be punished." Yuu's laughter died down straight away and he shot a bewildered look to the blonde. "What do you mea –?!" Before he realised it, Mika had pinned both of him arms on top of his head and languidly whispered into his sensitive ear again, "Because Yuu-chan made me feel so insecure over nothing. Bad Yuu-chan~" Mika deliberately grazed his teeth over Yuu's earlobe, licking it once in a while.

"N-no, hnn..!" Yuu shut his eyes tight and bit back a moan, feeling mortified but the slurping noises echoing inside his ears were driving him up on a wall. He felt ecstatic and high from pleasure, blood rushing up to his head until he couldn't think properly anymore. "N-not the ears... Mika... you jerk..uh!" He slurred his words out and gasped sharply when he suddenly felt Mika's knee pressed on his groin. "Hmm~ _Anywhere_ but the ears, then?" A very mischievous-looking Mika grinned widely at the now red-faced Yuu. The poor man almost whimpered in realisation. ' _Don't tell me...'_

Without a warning, Mika started rubbing his knee against Yuu's lower part, moving slowly, perhaps too slowly. Yuu's arms flailed in response and he subconsciously arched his back from the new sensation, all the while making muffled noises as he quickly covered his mouth with the back of his hand, not wanting Mika to hear the weird sound he'd made. The blonde bent lower, his face hovering just above Yuu's so that their hot breaths mingled together. "Please remove your hand. Let me hear your voice properly, Yuu-chan..." He kissed the hand blocking Yuu's mouth so tenderly, in attempt to coax the other man into giving in to his request. "Mhm..?"

"...no!" Yuu immediately declined, clearly embarrassed (although deeply moved) by Mika's sneaky but sweet action. Because he would definitely make a strange sound if he was to uncover his mouth. Mika's low voice, his sensuous stare, his ardent touches, basically everything the blonde did or said ended stirring up Yuu in an inexplicable way, jumbling his already muddled mind to the point of infinity. But, now that he thought it through once more, Yuu probably shouldn't mind that much, simply because it's Mika. He could show his true self in front of the blonde, even the most humiliating side of him and he knew Mika would still never belittle him in any way. His trembling hands slowly hooked around Mika's neck before pulling the blonde closer for a kiss.

"Then, please take care of me, Mika." Yuu's eyes were burning with desire and love for the golden-haired beauty above him. His devilish angel, belonging only to him and no one else.

"With pleasure, Yuu-chan." Mika's gaze intensified on a very erotic-looking Yuu, his messy black hair slicked with perspiration, his emerald eyes gleaming with lust, his breathing hot and heavy. Yuu was irresistibly beautiful and he belonged only to Mika and no one else.

The two of them shared more passionate kisses together and were soon drowning in a rhapsodic euphoria until dawn.

 **The end~**

* * *

 **Shiro: I'm so bad at writing smutty scenes *cringes* Thanks for taking your time to read this and favs or reviews are greatly appreciated~ Till next time! :3 Ah, do check out my other Yuumika fic called Syncretism (shameless promoting i know), mata ne~ (^3^)/**


End file.
